This invention is directed to a device for conversion from a wheel chair to a walker for the disabled and more particularly for converting a conventional rectangular platform wheel chair into a triangular platform walker with a steerable front wheel pair acting as a single wheel.
Lillian L. Vingard et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,562 issued Jul. 26, 1988 teaches a kit for converting a wheel chair into a walker. The kit includes loose parts that can be inadvertently lost or misplaced when the device is in one or the other configuration. A basic rectangular platform with corner wheels is used for both the wheel chair and walker configurations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,900 and 4,453,729 teach generally conventional rectangular platform wheel chairs with a wheel on each corner of the rectangular.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,110 and 4,307,715 teach walker devices with a triangular base support with a wheel on each point of the triangle.
None of the prior art references teach a conversion from a conventional rectangular support wheel chair with a wheel at each corner of the rectangle to a conventional triangular support walker with a wheel or wheels at each of the three corners of the triangle until the emergence of the instant invention.